Arno Dorian vs Shay Cormac: Vengeance
by Metalbrony823
Summary: It has been a long while since Arno Dorian killed Francois Germain, the master of the Templar order, but it came at a price, Elise getting killed in the process. Napoleon became Emperor and France was recovering from the revolution. However, Arno finally found the man who killed his Father, Charles, Shay Cormac. Now he can set things right
1. Prologue

Paris, France. As the people would call it "La ville de Paris." One of the greatest cities In the world. The year in the beautiful city was 1804, the same year when one of the greatest heroes Napoleon, was the Emperor, that will soon spread his soon-to-be empire.

After the revolution, which was caused by the damn Templars, France slowly recovered on it's knees. Since Napoleon will do as much as he can to make the people feel happy and make this beautiful country great again.

And of course, Arno Dorian, the new grand master of the French Assassin Brotherhood, was also keeping the peace across the streets of Paris. As of now, in the evening of June, the beginning of the season of summer, he was sitting on a stool, near the grave of Elise de la Serre. Even after Arno stopped chaos from erupting in France, and killed monsieur Germain, the usurper grand master of the order to do so.

after all these great accomplishments, Arno was still a little depressed by the loss of Elise. Not only that, but there was also Francois de la Serre, Elise's father and original grand master of the French Templars, who was killed by the orders of Germain.

another of course, was Charles Dorian, his original father before monsieur de la Serre adopted him as his own son. Charles meant everything to Arno, and was also an Assassin before his son. At the palace of Versailles, he was killed by an unknown person.

Arno was a kid then, but he will never forget what had happen that following day. He wished that he could just know who this murderer was, and just end him on the spot.

nonetheless, he knew it might never happen because he will never know who this murderer was. He sighed on the bench, a little lost on his own thoughts. He looked at his dead girlfriend's grave and smiled

"well, at least I had you, and monsieur de la Serre." Arno thought out loud. Then he looked at his adopted father and mother'a tombstones.

"Well, I will see you soon, my love." He addressed to Elise' grave. Arno gave one final smirk and then went back to the assassin hideout within Paris. After the Revolution and the Reign of Terror was finally over, with Templar Maximilien Robespierre executed by his own invention the guilotine, things were starting to calm down and there wasn't such uproars and riots within the streets of Paris, not to mention so much deaths.

He looked to and fro over in the streets, and saw that many people were happier now. Pretty much all of Paris and all of France were happy that Napoleon was the new ruler, and almost all of them agreed for a new French Empire will happen anytime soon. Then as he was walking, a little boy, looking dirty with unkempt brown hair walked up to them with a look on his face like he had lost hope on surviving. "Monsieur, please, I need your help."

Arno then bent down on his knees to make better eye contact with the young ragamuffin "What's wrong, boy?" he asked him

"These three men tried to rob me blind, but I told them I have no money, and now they want to kill me!"

the assassin's eyes widened with shock. "Where are they?"

"there's the little merde! (Shit)" said an angry man's voice. "Let's cut his peeling tongue out and eat it!"

his two friends shouted in agreement.

"found them." Arno muttered "stand back, garçon, this could turn out to be a bloodbath." Then he pulled his hood over his head, and took a few noble steps forward while the poor boy went for cover

Arno boldly pulled out his shining, trusted sword and was more than ready to fight these thugs. "Turn around, now!"

however, the three goons laughed at him "do you really think you can take on me and my boys? We were trained by Le Roi Des Thunes, and monsieur Robespierre!"

"oh parfait (perfect)." Arno muttered sarcastically. "Templars. My days just keeps getting better and better."

the three men charged at him with their swords, but Arno was fast, and blocked one attack before knocking the one man down. Another goon was swinging his sword at Arno really fast, but the Assassin was faster., then sliced his chest with his sword.

the Templar that was knocked down just got back up, and thruster his sword, but Arno parried out of the way with a loud clash of steel, then he finished him off with a blast from his pistol to the face.

"Mon dieu! (My god!) said the leader. He could hardly believe that one man already killed his buddies. Infuriated he tried to avenge his fallen comrades at full charge, it every attack was blocked, and Arno punched him in the face a few times. The blows were so hard, the Templar tumbled to the ground.

when he got up, his nose was bleeding, along with the right side of his lower lip. Now he was raging mad. Store he could do anything, Arno threw a smoke bomb to the ground, blinding his enemy.

coughing and wheezing from the smoke, the brute looked around and said "qu'est-ce c'est?"

"Je te vois, tyran. (I see you, bully). Then he used his hidden blade to finish him off by impaling his threat. The mugger than fell on the ground, dead. "Bonne huit, et repose en paix. (Good night, and Rest In Peace."

then Arno triumphantly put his sword back in it's scabbard attached to his waist. The boy then went up to co granulate him "oh thank you sir. Thank you so much." He said

the assassin smiled and placed his hand on the child's soldier. "You are quite welcome. Do you have a place of refuge?"

"no. My parents are dead."

then Arno frowned instantly, feeling so sorry for this child "do you have any family?"

"of course, my grandmére et grandpére." The boy said. They live on the outskirts of the city."

"perfect." Then he pulled out his pocket and had some gold coins out. "Here, this should help you with your problem. Buy some food, it looks like you might to fill your stomach.

"okay. Thank you so much"

"de rien (you're welcome) now go find your grandparents, I am sure they will be more than willing to take in in."

"okay, au revoir." Then the boy ran down the street to hopefully find his grandparents there, and do something useful about those francs Arno just donated him.

then he went continued back to the hideout.

 **Later**

The young assassin had a job to do. Which was stopping a small posse of Jacobins from creating another reign of terror.

when he arrived at the location, it was at the infamous Notre Dame cathedral. These thugs were hiding inside the building. When Arno silently broke in, he saw the priests all held hostages at gun point by some Jacobins.

"alright, tell every last one of them Napoleon is a wretched leader." Said the leader

"no, Emperor Napoleon is an astounding leader." A priest protested

what he got in return was a hard hit to the him from the pistol handle. "The revolution must go on!" He shouted. "We will be the ones to control people's lives."

it was all of a sudden that Arno jumped from a pillar and double assassinated two Jacobins. When the others saw it, many of the guards came in immediately. They all put up a good fight, but Arno was still a master of swordplay. The Jacobins were nothing but sniveling, murderous cowards like their former master, Robespierre.

when they were all dead, Arno untied the priests from the rope surrounding them, and threw it on the ground.

"Thank you so much, sir" said the old priest leader in a hoarse voice. "How can we ever repay you, monsieur?"

"you do not have to thank me anything, revenant." The assassin replied. "You're merci is thank you enough. Oh and don't worry, I will make sure that someone will take care of the bodies."

"god be with you." Said another priest.

then Arno promptly went out of the sacred building.

after that was done, he was suddenly stopped by a man "hello." It said. Arno looked and saw a familiar looking man. He was a little older than him and had ponytail to go wth his long hair. It had a few silver linings, and he was wearing a peculiar brown and red beautiful.

"bonjour." Arno replied

"I hope you do not mind, sir, but I saw what you did to help that poor boy. I am glad of that."

"really now? Thank you so much for your kindness." Arno replied.

"oh, and you dropped this mask. While back. I figured it might have been yours."

"who are you anywho?"

"Shay. Shay Cormac. Pleasure to meet you. And you?"

"Arno, Arno Dorian." The assassin replied.

thr name Dorian sounded familiar. Shay couldn't really put his finger on it, but it did ring a bell somehow. "A pleasure to meet you Arno."

"hmm. Do you go out helping others too?"

"of course, I always help out someone in need, and I even saved the Earth from an impending doom." Said Cormac.

Arno was becoming a little intrigued by this mysterious man. "Well, I think we probably have much to talk about."

Shay smiled "indeed." Then they both had a walk going to the park where they can know each other more.


	2. The Truth

Arno Dorian and Shay Cormac were just taking a little stroll down the beautiful grassy grounds in Le Jardin des Tuileries (Gardens of Tuileries) not far from the Louvre museum and Le Place de la Concorde. Everything was so serene and peaceful, all the growing in many parts of the grass. "You know, the last time I was at these beautiful gardens, there were quite a lot of commotions and a large rabble of Revolutionaries Shouting 'Vive la révolution!' and all of that noise." Arno pointed

Shay made a small chuckle. "Indeed. It caused quite a lot of tragic deaths and violent arrests." He agreed. "To be honest, I have never been in this part of Paris before."

"Have you been here before, monsieur Cormac?" Arno asked curiously

"Only once before, it was quite a long time ago to be exact." Shay replied.

"Where were you originally from?"

"The Colonies."

"Ah, the United States, hmm? France did give you support against those pompous, haughty British Redcoats." Arno chuckled. "And Marquis De Lafayette did help George Washington himself in the war."

"Aye. To be honest, not all British supported King George and the Redcoats." Shay remarked. "I have met many British officers in the States, and they were just like me, wanting to help innocent people, and save them from cruelty and unfairness. As a matter of fact, there was one Colonel in the Royal Navy who was one of the greatest men I have ever met in my life."

"Really?" asked Arno curiously "Who was he?"

"George Monro." Shay stated flatly.

"Hmm, he sounds familiar."

Then both of them began taking a break from their walking and decided to have a little seat on nearby a bench. "It is quite beautiful out in Paris, ain't it, now that the bloody revolution has ended."

Arno made another chuckle in agreement. "I know. All of those people getting murdered and violated out there by those goddamn Jacobins. Thank god that they are all gone, especially Robespierre himself, who was behind all the bloody executions." Both of them had a small laugh. "So Shay," Arno cleared his throat, just about ready to begin another conversation. "What were you doing in Paris all these years ago?"

Cormac had a face that looked like he had a dark secret, a very evil, and dark secret. "Well, Arno, I... I was on an important business trip with Benjamin Franklin himself."

The young Grand Master of the Assassins noticed the way he was talking and such. "You look like that there is a ghost coming to haunt you."

"Oh no no, of course not." he lied. "Like I said, Arno, i was on an important business trip, and that was all."

"I was just curious. That's all. Je suis désolé (I am sorry) for asking you that."

"No, it's alright." Shay made a sigh. "So anywho, I heard that Napoleon Bonaparte has been made Emperor of France, is that true?"

"Indeed, it is true. I've known Napoleon for quite some time now."

"What is he like?"

"He is a charming type of man, to say the least." Arno described. "Napoleon can also be a little... shady also. Honestly, I do not know how he will rule over all of France."

"My opinion is that he might rule over France with an iron fist, rumor has it, he plans to invade and colonize all of countries across Europe."

"Possibly. If he did, I would predict that Britain wouldn't get conquered. After all, France and Great Britain are always at each others throats, and Britain is always one step ahead of France at times"

"You're not wrong about that, Arno." Then they had a good chuckle again, and had a small glass of champagne together. After a little sip, Shay then said "You know, Arno, you're last name reminds me of someone named Charles Dorian. Does he sound familiar?"

Arno's eyes perked up. That name, it was the name of his father, who was unexpectedly killed by some unknown murderer when he was a child in the Palais de Versailles, and when Francois de la Serre, the former grand master of the Templar order took him in as his own son to be raised by his dead love, Elise. "Well, he was... my father." Arno said.

"You're father?" asked Shay."

"Yes, my father was a great man, and he loved me very much. He was killed at Versailles by some unknown murderer when I was a boy. I just wish I could have helped him, and save him from that man."

Shay then had a sudden memory of him on a Templar mission to look for the precursor box, and killed Charles Dorian to get it. Now a sudden rush of guilt had spread inside of him. He didn't know the assassin had a son, and it turns out, this man he was with, was the one. "Listen Arno, you're father was an Assassin. And the Assassins are not the kind of people to be trusted, for they are always saying they want to bring peace and freedom to the world, but they only stand in the way of peace."

Arno had a look of confusion in his face. "Why would you say that, and how do you know..." then Arno had a sudden realization, and he gasped, and his face looking the most horrific type of expression he ever made in his life. "YOU!" he exclaimed. He immediately dropped his champagne, spilling the alcohol on the sidewalk, and immediately took out his sword. His demeanor changed from confused, to anger, and complete hatred. "You're the murderer! I should have known all these years ago!"

"You're an assassin, too." said Shay." then he got off the bench and took out a sword of his own, but was more calm about it.

"And I suppose you're a Templar? is that it!?" Arno exclaimed in question.

"Yes, I am."

"I should have known it was you! All these years ago!"

"Arno, listen to me, not all Templars are not what you think they are. We just want to help people and save innocents."

"By killing my own Father to do it!"

"He had a historical artifact that had a power that no man should ever possess!"

"Such as a Templar parasite like yourself? Ha! You Templars caused a major uproar in the revolution! do you know how many fucking people suffered?!"

Shay had a look of shock in himself "I would never commit such atrocity like that! I fight for people's rights and personal freedom!"

"Spare me your lies Shay! Templars like you are vermin, and deserve to die like one!" Just like that, he charged at his father's killer, and the only feeling he had was avenging his father's death. A loud clash of steel was heard, and it was turning into a real grudge match. Shay, despite being a little older than Arno, was fighting rather gallantly.

Arno punched Shay hard in the face with his fists two times, then Shay dodged the third blow, and gave Arno two punches of his own. Luckily, Arno ducked a third blow from Cormac and his chin with the hilt-guard of his sword, almost knocking him to the ground. Shay however, regained his balance, and swung his sword at Arno at least fifteen times, but Arno would always block them viciously.

More and more people crowded to watch the fight. At first when it was verbal, it was just like a number of people, but when it got physical, a number up to fifty began watching the fight. Many of the French citizens were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while others were saying stuff like "Somebody do something!"

Arno pulled out one of his pistols, and fired while Shay was knocked down, but he dodged it just in time, and knocked the pistol off Arno's hand with his foot. Arno realized that now was not the best time to use a gun in his possession, since there were a lot of people crowding around them, and put it away when he regained it.

The sword clashing continued, and both were fighting rather well and impressively. Finally, Arno Slashed his leg, making Shay howl in pain, and kneeling on teh ground to stop the stinging sensation. Blood poured out of the wound like a small waterfall or a stream.

"I hope you understand the pain of what I experienced!" Arno said, ready to finish him off.

"Please! It does not have to be this way Arno!" Cormac said

"You started it by killing my father, you god-fucked vermin!"

Before Arno could use the killing blow, Shay unexpectedly pulled out a smoke bomb from his long Templar jacket, and threw it on the grass. Arno couldn't see, for it was thicker than murky swamp water. When it became clear and when he stopped coughing, Shay was gone.

"Damnit!" Arno cursed, kicking the ground. He was furious that Shay got away. He was about to avenge his father and defend his honor by delivering the fatal blow to the man who murdered him all these years ago. He angrily walked away, and the crows was rather shocked by this. Nonetheless, he will not stop until he finds Shay and finally kill him "Father, I will not fail you this time." he thought as he was thinking of a plan to track him down.


	3. Interesting Grudge Match

A few hours have passed since the little incident. Pacing to and fro at his old house in the Palais de Versailles, Arno was trying to figure out how to catch the man who killed his own father when he was a boy. He had to think fast, because Shay might go back to America by escaping at sea. Who knows where his father's murderer could be at this moment.

"Merde! (Shit!) i cannot let that batard (bastard) get away!" he muttered to himself. Then he went to think about where Shay Cormac could have escaped off to.

He looked around the area where he and the Templar once fought one another, and almost finishing Shay off. Just then, Arno was suddenly ambushed by a group of Templar soldiers or henchmen. Their leader looked burly and strong, and had a captain's hat with a feather on it, along with a basket sabre in his scabbard.

"Where is Shay Cormac!?" Arno demanded, feeling more than ready for a fight, holding his sword out. "Tell me where he is, and i will spare you all your lives!"

"Desole, (Sorry) monsieur." said the tough looking leader. "Master Cormac gave us strict orders not to tell you about his whereabouts. Allez vite (quickly now) troops, kill him before he reaches ze boss."

And it was another full-scale fight. The number of Templars that charged at the Master Assassin were at least ten of them. One by one, all of them immediately perished by Arno's victorious blade, almost completely covered in blood.

It was the great leader himself was left alive. As Arno might have predicted, he was kind of a challenge, and landed a few punches at each other's face every few blows. Before the big soldier knew it, he felt his sword knocked out of his hand, and then jabbed in his lungs, making him yell in complete agony with blood staining outside the shirt he was wearing. Landing on his right knee, he couldn't fight anymore.

Arno grasped his hair, and held his head high so the Templar could make better eye contact with him. "Now, I will ask you once more. Where is Shay Cormac!?"

"Alright, alright! He's- he's in Caen, the city not so far from Paris." he confessed, looking quite afraid. "He is in an old castle called Chateau de Caen, and it is watched completely with many guards to protect him from harm, and in any case, you." then he felt himself being punched in the face by Arno's fist, and knocked him to the ground. The sound of thunder was being heard, possibly going to rain soon.

"Merci." Arno said bitterly. "Good thing I know someone how can help me with that problem." he was obviously referring to Napoleon himself. He walked away a few steps, then out of anger, stabbed the Templar in the throat very brutally. Putting the sword back in his scabbard, Arno wen to find Napoleon so he can have military help to catch Shay, "Chateau de Caen is where I must go." then he searched high an low for his old friend that was now the emperor.

It took a little while, and hoped that Shay didn't escape France, Arno was trying to get into Napoleon's castle, the Chateau de Fontainebleau, and was stopped by two guards in front of the gate. "Halt! State your name and business in Napoleon's palace!" said one of them

"Arno Dorian. I am a friend of the Emperor, I know him. Just let me inside, i beg of you."

Both guards looked at eachother, feeling uncertain about this man entering the quarters of France's new emperor. "Very well." said the other guard. "Please follow us to his chambers." the gate opened, and the master assassin followed both guards through the garden. It all looked so nice with the flowers and the hedges around them. Honestly, Arno wished that he could live in a beautiful place like this.

"Elise would love to see this." he muttered

"What's that?"

"Nothing." then they all went up the stairway, and went inside Arno was even more impressed to see how the interior looked. Everything inside the palace looked so beautiful and built very nicely. It took a little while because the former home of King Louis was one of the largest castles in all of France and of course, one of the most beautiful.

There was a door larger than the other rooms inside, it had to be the throne room. From the other side, Arno heard voices. "My dear frere (brother) Joseph, have we prepared an invasion in Spain yet?" it was Napoleon

"Oui, mon frere." said another man's voice. "Those barbaric Spaniards will never know what will hit them."

"Perfect! I will lend you as many support as you need, soldiers, weapons, artillery, and more. Bon chance, Joseph."

"Merci, Napoleon." said the other man. "Those Spanish scum will be hopeless against our army. Perhaps we can replace the repulsive Spanish Language into French to make them more civilized." then footsteps were heard, and the doors flew open. "Oh, Bonjour. Who are you?" the man asked Arno. He was wearing tight pants, and looked a little taller than Napoleon

"Arno Dorian."

"Joseph Bonaparte, at your service." then they both shock hands.

"Forgive me, but I need to talk to Napoleon. What's your connection with him?"

"I am his elder brother. As of now, he has appointed me to be the king of Spain, once I conquer it. And your connection, monsieur Dorian?"

"I'm a friend of his. We helped each other a few times before."

"Oh. Well, I can assure you that my younger brother is not accepting visitors at this time. Since he has become the Emperor of France, he is always very, very busy. He has quite a lot on his plate at the moment."

"It's quite alright, Joseph." said Napoleon, walking up in front of Arno with his hands behind his back. His hair was the same as ever. However, he was wearing a black suit with a long black cape covering an entirety of his back. His outfit was like in a military like style, since he is a military genius. "Arno." he said. "How nice to see you again, my old friend."

"Napoleon."

"How dare you talk to the emperor like that?" said one of the guards

"Peace captain. That's quite alright. "He's an old friend of mine." then both of them shook hands.

"Your majesty, I need to talk to you about an event really important. Alone."

"Of course." and to his guards he barked "Leave us be." then just like that, both guards exited the room with Joseph still standing with them.

"Pardonez-moi for this, does that include me?"

Napoleon in a more polite voice spoke "yes Brother. It is truly between me and Arno alone. Your job is to secure Spain into French control."

"Yes, brother." and Joseph was gone. It was the perfect time that Arno could ask the new emperor about his problem.

"So, what can I do you for, mon ami?" Napoleon asked

"Napoleon, I need your help." Arno clarified. Then he told him about his past, and the man who killed his father, then where he was. "Shay is hiding in a castle called Chateau de Caen. That's what one of his guards told me before I dealt away with him.

Napoleon himself was a little uncertain about this. "I might never have been to Caen, but i do know a lot of things about that castle that symbolizes the city." he said. "It was the home of William the conqueror himself. It is always being patrolled by guards of many royals in France."

"Right. William the Conqueror was a great leader to France, not to mention that he conquered England before. But that is what the Templar i killed said Shay is hiding. He is planning to escape France and flee to America. I cannot let that bastard get away, not after when he killed my father."

"I perfectly understand your anger and need for vengeance, Arno." Napoleon reassured. "Since you have helped me a few times in the past, I would be more than happy to help you with your personal vendetta."

Arno was more than glad to hear that. "Parfait. (Perfect.) you are an incredible military genius, so what is your plan?"

"Hmm... it will not be easy inflitrating inside, but I will see what I can do. Me and my men will be waiting for you."

Perfect. Then for at least one hour, they were discussing on how to kill Shay Cormac before he can escape.

Later in the day, Arno was hiding among a small crowd of people in the city of Caen. He got a good, long view of the castle while walking within the crowd. Not only that, but as he predicted, many Templar guards were around patrolling around the castle walls. Napoleon was with him, along with a couple of his best soldiers.

"Alright, mon ami. Remember the plan. Wait until I give the signal" Arno instructed

"Right. I'll be with you if you need my aid. Yet again, you are a very capable warrior, so you can probably handle yourself in these situations."

Arno smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say that. that's why I brought you here, Napoleon."

"Funny." the emperor smirked back at him.

"And please, try not to cause any collateral damage while we fight alongside one another."

"No worries." Napoleon said. "I already announced to the townspeople of Caen to stay inside their houses or any other building to take shelter, along with their livestock and animals."

"Perfect."

Napoleon gave Arno a pat on the back, and said "Bon chance, Arno Dorian." and he went down a street.

"You too... your majesty." the assassin muttered. Then he was on his own, for now. Sneaking at the rear of the castle, he saw many guards on the rooftops with bayonets in their hands Climbing the castle walls, he had to pull one guard down by grabbing his ankle, making him fall to his death with a sound of bones crunching heard.

Crouching and hiding, he was looking for Shay himself in the courtyard below. More thunder was being heard, and a bigger possibility with a storm coming in the city. Nonetheless, that did not stop Arno from avenging his father. After a few moments of excavating from above, he finally saw Shay with a couple of Templar guards to protect him.

He found a hay bale to jump into and jumped. Luckily, no one saw him. Arno quickly assassinated a guard in front of the hay wagon with his hidden blade, and hid the corpse within the sack. Peeping his eyes through, he saw Shay go inside the main tower.

"Damn. I'll have to find another way inside." he thought. Looking around to and fro, he was clear, and then he quietly got out of the hay bale, and crouched once more to a pillar to be in the shadows. Creating a diversion, Arno threw a lone rock in the grass onto one of the guard's heads, and it worked. The man fell unconscious, and the other guards went to his aid.

It was the perfect opportunity for Arno to sneak past them to confront his father's murderer. Hiding behind a small group of barrels, Arno then noticed two guards at the doorway. He double assassinated them with both his hidden blades, and hid them behind the barrels. That was another problem to not worry about, then saw Shay and his posse go inside yet another room. It was the throne room.

"Figures, Shay would serve this as his main headquarters." He thought. Deciding not to hide, he promptly walked up to the throne room, and pulled his sword out. "Shay! Turn around and face me like a real warrior!" he shouted while gritting his teeth. Shay immediately turned around and had a blank look on his face

"Arno, i thought you would follow me here."

"You're damn right I did you sorry son of a bitch!" Arno bitterly said.

Then his guards charge at him, but Arno was strong and swift enough to kill them all. Finally, Shay was the last man standing.

"You are making a mistake, Arno." Shay said. "I do not want to fight you."

"Tais toi (shut up) yoy murderer!" Arno barked at him. "I will avenge my father's death."

It was silent for a moment, then Shay drawed his sword put of the sheath, and was ready to fight him. "So be it." Then they fought yet again.

Shay parried and trusted his sword at Arno, but he missed and clashed their steel multiple times at one side Arno was having the advantage, and after a little while, Shay would have the advantage, and it went so on and so forth.

Shay landed three punches at Arno, but the Assassin was fast, and gave him a powerful kick to the fsce. Shay pulled out a pistol and shot at him, but the bullet missed, hitting a mirror and breaking it with the sound of glass shattering.

Trying to reload his gun, Shay immediately help his gun being flung out of his hand with a loud thump.

"You know, Cormac, I have read one of your journals about wanting a new revolution to make the Templars rise from the ashes again. Just try and say it isn't so!" And they pushed their swords into one another.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Germain and Robespierre were not real Templars. All they wanted was power!" And he kicked Arno with his boot. "I just wanted what was best for the whole world."

"And look where if fucking got you pathetic excuse for a human being." Arno lashed verbally. "All of you Templars are all alike!" And he had a sudden thought. Elise and Monsieur De La Serre, yes, those two Templars that were actually good, and not power-hunger warmongers.

"I cannot let you stop me like this, Arno." Shay remarked. "If I have to kill you, so be it."

And then they clashed once more. The battle was becoming more and more fierce, and the sounds of banging steel were becoming heavier. Arno was pushing Shay downstairs to the bottom floor while furiously thrusting and pressing his saber against Shay's own.

Then Arno's sword was knocked out of his hand and felt a throwing knife hitting against his stomac, making him shout in pain. All of a sudden, Arno felt a rope dart wrapping around his, and Shay pulled him over with a hard grip while Arno was trying to resist being pulled and ignoring the pain from the rope constricting him a snake.

"Give up, Arno!"

"Like hell!" The assassin lashed. Just then Arno saw Shay trying to lunge at him with his sword again, but Arno was swift enough to dodge the attack, and do am acrobatic kick against Shay's chin while doing an back flip in midair, knocking Shay radically off course, crashing against the wall and into a few counters with vases being broken. Making a recovery while grunting, Shay's lower lip was bleeding on the right side.

"It hurts, doesn't it you murderer?" Arno said.

Then Shay used another smoke bomb, and Arno was temporarily blind once again. When the smoke cleared, he saw Shay making a break for it by running in a fast pace.

"Oh now you don't you Batard! (Batard)" Arno shouted, going in hot pursuit with an incredible spurt of speed as if he was a cheetah going faster than the speed of light.

Feeling more than afraid, Shay used another pistol to shoot at Arno once again, but this time, unusually, the blade of Arno's sword deflected it as if it was a shield. The assassin retaliated by pulling out his own pistol to shoot at Shay. At first, it looked like he got the right angle, but Shay turned down another hallway, and the bullet hit a door instead.

"You coward!" Arno cussed. Finally, he chased the Templar outside and it was starting to drizzle with a the sky completely covered in clouds. The assassin realized that when Shay stopped to fsce him, Arno was completely surrounded by most of his guards with him. They were all carrying rifles woth bayonets pointed at the assassin and some of them had their swords pointed at him.

"Arno, you have fought very bravely and impressively." Shay said "but it's over now. Surrender, and I will spare you your life."

"I would rather die than be a prisoner to my father's murderer, a god-fucked monster!"

Shay let out a said sigh. "Then... i'm sorry, my friend." And the sound of guns loading were heard. "We could have made a brilliant team together."

"It woukd never have worked anyway." Arno bitterly stated. Then he pulled out a pistol again.

"Drip your weapons! Now!" Said one of the guards in a sharp tone of voice. It looked like as if Arno was going to do a suicide counter attack against all of these guards, only one of him, and around fifty, sixty, or seventy of Shay and his men. Or so it looked like.

All of a sudden, the assassin pointed the gun and shot the bullet in the air with a loud boom being heard."

It was a little confusing for the Templars, but then they heard the sound of many men emitting a loud battlecry. They all turned around while Arno made a sly smirk. Napoleon walked forward like it was not a challenge, and drawn his sword out.

"The Emperor?!" Shay said. "How did he- even-?"

"A new ruler like me has my ways, Mr Cormac." He said boldly. Behind him were a rushing of many soldiers in his ranks with swords and guns with them. Just then, the sounds of canon fire were heard from outside the castle walls.

"Napoleon! You have arrived!"

"Of course I did. Nothing a good friend would do for another good friend. He wielded his sword high, and shouted "Chargez!" At the top of his lungs, then all of his troops rushed at their enemies with full zeal.

Napoleon himself ran forward to join the fight. It was just then it became an all out battlefield within and a little outside the castle. the sounds of canon fire being heard once in a while, and then a small group of Templars used their own canons in the castle against Napoleon's canon crew. Both sides had troops getting blast away by the canon balls. Nonetheless, Napoleon's troops are the finest in all of France, and they were having the upper hand

One by one, inside the castle, both factions were fighting so well and then the rain was getting heavier and the sound of thunder was heard more often than before. The new emperor himself was fighting so elegantly, and used his pistol to shoot unsuspecting Templar hitmen. Eventually, Napoleon was in hand-to-hand combat with Shay, and it was hard to say which of these fighters were getting the upper hand, because they were equally matched in their sword match.

Shay even pulled out a dagger from his robe and began fighting while wielding dual-blades together. Napoleon gave him many powerful punches and kicks, but then Shay slashed his right leg, with his military pants bleeding out. Grunting in Agony, Napoleon knelt to the ground, tending the wound.

"How dare you call yourself a good emperor of France!" Shay said. "You are nothing but a tyrannical warmonger!" and he was about to finish him off. However, he was stopped by Arno blocking his attack by holding his sword towards the Templar leader.

"I say different, Shay!" Arno said.

A few soldiers went to Napoleon's aid so they can bandage the wound that Shay inflicted on his leg. "I'm fine, just patch me up, s'il vous plait." Napoleon grunted. Many other soldiers rushed to his aid so that no Templars would try and kill their proud Emperor while he was wounded like this. While killing another Templar guard by slicing through his chest in a deep cut, Arno continued his fight with Shay.

Furiously striking eachother's blades against one another with the loud sound of steel clashing being heard again.

"You are a disgrace to Assassin's everywhere, Cormac!" Arno said, swinging a horizontal blow at him, but the Templar dodged by crouching at the ground

"No! The Assassin's are the ones who are a disgrace to all of mankind!" then he had his sword pushing against Arno's both of them gritting their teeth at one another, turning into one serious grudge match. "I fight to help the good people in need! I was only trying to help save the world from Earthquakes erupting, along with other natural disasters!

"Fucking hell! I have seen good Templars like you, and you are not one of them. Believe me, I was adopted by the Parisian Grand master of the Templar order after you killed my own father!" then Arno punched Shay a few times furiously. The blows were so strong, that one or two teeth fell out of Shay's mouth, with mild bleeding to go with it, and it caused Shay's ponytail to uncoil and the knot holding his hair to fall off. Knocking him down, Arno was about to stab him right where his heart was, but Shay quickly rolled sideways, and kicked Arno in the chin. The assassin was about to shoot him with his flintlock again, but there was just a loud click heard, meaning that he had ran out of bullets/

"Damn!" Arno cursed under his breath, and tried to strike Shay again by sword, but Shay blocked it just in time.

While grunting, Shay said "Your father was possessing a tool of great power that no man should ever possess. I had to take the Apple of Eden shard from him somehow. Don't you see? the Assassins are the destruction of humanity! Not us! We seek to help everyone on Earth!"

Arno then kicked him in the face, across his cheek. "Tell that to Satan when you burn in hell!" he shouted. Running out of options, Shay used yet another throwing knife on Arno's stomach, and then when he recovered, he made a break for it by going on horseback.

Of course, Arno quickly recovered by pulling this dagger out of his body too, for he was too busy trying to avenge Charles to be in complete agony (Psychically). Sprinting to a black stallion, Arno quickly followed him through the streets, and both were going quite face. In hot pursuit, Arno didn't keep his eyes of his father's killer. He didn't even care about the raindrops falling on him, or his hair. Now Shay was becoming more scared about being murdered. As planned, he was planing to escape France back to America by boat. Arno wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. The knot in his ponytail suddenly came off his head, and his hair was flailing around on his back, feeling free from the knot constricting it.

He chased him far to an open plan, like a green field of some kind. Just then the sound of heavy thunder, and a large flash scared the horse that Shay was riding on, and caused him to fall off with a loud thud, then his horse ran off into the fields. Arno immediately got off his own steed, and smacked his ass, telling him to get somewhere safe, and the stallion ran off in a different direction. Drawing his sword again, hopefully for one final time against him, he said "Let's finish this you piece of merde! (Shit)!"

gritting his teeth fiercely, Shay and Arno clashed and it was more fierce than before. Arno did a leg kick at him, but Shay recovered, and did a leg sweep with his sword, but Arno jumped, and more sounds of clashing steel were heard.

pushing against each other once more, Arno headbutted his forehead, causing him to stumble. No mater though, Shay landed many powerful blows against his opponent. Arno parried and then landed four punches at his body, and one powerful kick to his face. Panting heavily, Shay didn't know how much he could do this much longer.

The two of them didn't say anything or do anything. With a last bit of hope Shay lashed out at Arno again with five strikes, and just then, he felt his chest being slashed, and gasped with shock and pain, and it made him drop his blade. Then, Arno landed the finishing blow on his father's murderer, causing him to scream in agony. small amounts of blood were pouring out of his wound.

"How does it feel to suffer like my father did?" Arno said in his ear. And then he immediately pulled his sword out, causing Shay to fall on his back, gasping for air. And in anger, Arno thrusted his sword into where's Shay's intestines where, causing him to scream even louder, and the same by thrusting into his thighs and upper arms.

Tears of pain were streaming down Shay's face as he was completely in agony and suffering. It pleased Arno to see him suffer life this.

"That was for my father you Batard!" Arno said, spitting on his body.

Coughing, Shay said "I never intended to hurt you, Arno. I didn't even know you were Charles Dorian's son." and he coughed up a few drops of blood from his mouth. "The Templars only want what is best for mankind, All i did was save humankind from any earthquakes or natural disasters, thanks to them for wielding the power of the Apple. Just then he screamed in even more pain as Arno stomped on his wound where he stabbed his chest in. "I'm sorry!" he shouted

"Sorry does not bring my father back, does it, Cormac!?" Arno said. "Now you know how it feels to have my pain, don't you?"

"I never meant for the French Revolution to happen this way. I-" he coughed again. "I just wanted to help free the people of France from oppression."

"Napoleon is taking care of that."

"He... is not a real king! He doesn't have any experience. Arno," and with one last cough, he said "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. All of France was in chaos because of us. For... forgive me." and then, just like that. It was over. Shay Cormac was finally dead, and Arno's father, Charles Dorian, was avenged and not in vain.

Putting his sword away, Arno remarked "Brule en l'enfer, Vous, fils de pute. (Burn in Hell, you son of a bitch.)" and then he spat at Shay's body one last time.

Just then, Napoleon came up, and knelt from his horse. "Is it finished?" he asked him.

"Yes. Father, I have avenged you." he muttered to himself.

"What shall we do with him?"

Leave him. This vermin can be flung into a pit as far as I'm concerned."

"Of course. You fought well, Arno." Napoleon admired, putting a hand on his shoulder proudly. "I am sure your father would be proud of you."

"Moi aussi. (Me too)." Arno said.

"Alright men, let us leave him." Napoleon said. "We have a long journey back into Paris." Then he and his troops went back into the largest city in France. Meanwhile, Arno looked back at Shay one last time with contempt, and went back to Paris his own way.

Little did he know that They weren't along to watch the fight. From out of the bushes, came a little boy about ten years old, who went up to Shay's body, and tended it. "Grandpa?" he said "No! Grandpa! Wake up!" It was Shay's Grandson, Cudgel Cormac. Realizing that his Grandfather was truly dead, wept into his head in misery, and then gently closed Shay's eyes.


	4. Epilogue

Back in Paris, Arno was standing in front of his own father'a grave again, with a triumphant smile. "Well, father," He said to himself boldly. "You're death was not in vain. Now, I have avenged you, and you can finally rest in peace." He went on to another grave which was next to Charles', which was the headstone of Belec, old friend to Arno's father, and old pain was coming back to him.

One thing he couldn't really get over was the death of his own friend, Pierre Belec. Poor Arno really hated to kill his own friend/mentor in being an Assassin, but he was was a great threat to Elise. He sighed sadly, and bowed his head in front of the headstone.

"I'm... sorry about what I have done to you." He said. "But, you have brought it upon yourself, Belec. You poisoned Mirabeau, and tried to kill my own love. It's understandable if you will never forgive me. I have done things I regret myself. But... I killed the man who murdered my father. My real father, whom you fought alongside with before."

Arno can already imagine how happy, proud, or at least impressed by what he had just accomplished recently. "He was a Templar, and I know how much you loved to kill Templars when you were still alive, Belec."

Another thing he did was put a badge with an Assassin insignia on it, and gently placed it above where Belec's body was buried as a memoir. Perhaps he would be proud in avenging his father's death like this, for he loved Charles Dorian like a good friend.

"Feeling sentimental, Arno?" Said Napoleon, who happened to be in the cemetary in his regular uniform.

The new lead assassin looked back and didn't really smile, but he wasn't very quite upset to see the new emperor either. Still, Arno was grateful that Napoleon and his army helped him in finding Shay Cormac for him.

"Bonjour, emperor." Said Arno flatly. "What brings you to this garden of the dead?"

"I just wanted to see how you were fairing since we have come back from our little... search from this man you killed."

"I made him suffer, I promise you. Now my father's death was not in vain."

Napoleon made a small smirk on his face, like the Mona Lisa painting. "Glad to hear. You know, Europe will see the new reformation and a new order of peace and freedom will come to the people across all of Europe."

"Do you plan to take over Britain as well?"

"Oh, I will surely try. It will not be an easy task, for they have beaten us in the Seven Years War before. Still, I cannot back down for trying. There's always a first time."

Arno didn't really say anything, but he ultimately said after a long silence: "You are certainly creating solutions and reformations to France, and it's people."

"Indeed, I am." Napoleon agreed. "It is almost as if they worship me like a god. Of course, there are a few of them around here that despise me and only follow the old traditions of King Louis. I can lead France and it's people to a whole new direction of peace and prosperity for all."

"Bon Chance with that, mon ami." Arno remarked. "Listen, I appreciate you helping out with my problem, monsieur. You and your men fought bravely before."

"De rien, Arno." Napoleon replied. He looked at where his friend's father's stone was. "A family member I presume?"

"My father." Arno replied flatly. "Would he be proud of me? Or what would he think now that I defeated the man who killed him after all these years?"

Napoleon was expressionless as usual, but he said: "I honestly cannot say. He is dead, and we might never know how he would have felt."

"C'est vrai." the assassin agreed with him. "Maybe he would be proud of me for what I have accomplished. My own friend: Bellec, right next to my father would have been proud of me too. Alas, he was a little... extreme."

"Interesting. Was he like the revolutionaries before?"

"You could compare him to them if you would like."

"Heh, well, at least we are free from any blood-crazed revolutionaries that plague the streets of France."

"Agreed, although, there are a few lose ends to worry about in Paris."

Napoleon made another "Heh" from from himself, and said: "Feel free to come find me if you ever need my help again. After all, I might in need of your help sooner or later. A tout a l'heure, Arno Dorian." Then the new emperor walked away from the cemetery, and Arno was alone again. After standing in front of his father's grave, he decided to leave and do his usual rounds in the city of Paris.

He was on top of the Notre-Dame cathedral, watching on at the beautiful city of Paris, looking peaceful. Perhaps there will be another trouble brewing in France, but for now, everything was at peace, especially with Robespierre dead, and the wicked Jacobins no longer active. It looked really beautiful in the city, the heart of France and what it stands for.

While perching, Arno then heard a voice in his head saying: "Well done, Arno." it sounded a little bit like... Charles? "You have made me proud. You have grown up to be a fine assassin, my son."

Arno began thinking to himself if it was real or if he was just hearing things in the wind blowing against him. Either way, what's done is done. The voice in him was right, and Arno would be a great leader of the French Assassin Brotherhood.

 **The End**


End file.
